Warriors: battle of the clans Book1 Light
by sparklebelly
Summary: This book is based off of Erin Hunters Warriors series. Everyone know Firestar died in the battle with the dark forest, But what happened to the clans many moons after the battle? Fallow Mistypaw on her journey to becoming a medicine cat. But theres a dark secret she didnt know and what will happen when she finds out? rated M for violence and later lemons.


Battlefield

Warriors

Ashe and dust

**Prologue **

_Three mewling kits laid at the young medicine cats paws one dead two on there way. A large very dark brown tabby padded up to the medicine cat "Sparklebelly there not going to live" he meowed sadly "NO! Who's the medicine cat here Death?!" Sparklebelly spat._

_Disappointment covered the young tabbies face he rest his_ _muzzle on Sparklebellys head. Sparklebelly looked down at her two kits "Mistykit and Ravenkit" sparklebelly purred "fantastic names." Death purred Mistykit looked the weakest. Hang in there Mistykit" Death meowed a sudden urge to fight for his kits life over came him. "What herbs? Will help her breathing?" Death meowed urgently "Coltsfoot, hurry!" Sparklebelly meowed._

_Death padded up to Sparklebelly. "I won't let our kits die." He meowed and dashed away to find the only thing that could keep there two remaining kits alive. "Starclan forgive me of my sins punish me as you will but don't punish Death and these kits." Sparklebelly meowed lightly and pulled Ravenkit and Mistykit closer with her tail. Ravenkit_ _was an all black Tom with one white spot over his left eye and white ear tips. Mistykit was a blueish gray she-kit with white muzzle, white paws and white underbelly. And the dead kit was a gray tabby with an orang tail._

_'Darkkit' she meowed to herself internally he was on his way to starclan never even had a chance to chase prey or fight a battle..."goodbye darkkit" she meowed preying Death would return soon._

**Chapter 1**

Ravenkit shot out of the nursery along side his sister Mistykit. They padded up to Death "DADDY, DADDY!" Mistykit yowled "we are six moons old today! Will Bramblestar Make us apprentices today!?" Mistykit meowed "I'm sure he will" Death meowed puffing out his chest with pride in his kits. Sparklebelly came padding over, "hello young kits." She meowed politely "Hi sparklebelly!" Mistykit meowed excited "I'm going to be your apprentice!" She meowed loudly. Sparklebelly purred and brushed her tail over the kit "shh now, I'm sure you will be a perfect apprentice." She purred Death and Sparklebelly exchanged a glance. "Dad am I going to be your apprentice?" Ravenkit asked "I don't know we will-" "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PREY JOIN HERE BEANTH THE HIGH LEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Bramblestar yowled Ravenkit and Mistykit raced below the ledge and sat excitedly soon cats came and gathered around the ledge "Now, I have good news and I have bad news lets talk about the bad news first, we caught Windclans scent on our territory. Now it could just be Onestar traveling to the moon-pool but still be weary warriors." Bramblestar meowed Murmurs broke out among the cats.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence "Now for happier matters Mistykit and Ravenkit have reached there sixth moon Mistykit has chosen a different path from Ravenkit." Bramblestar began "Sparklebelly come," he meowed "Mistykit has chosen to take the path of a medicine cat will you pass on the skills that Jayfeather taught to you, and teach her the ways of healing?" Bramblestar meowed "of course" sparklebelly meowed "Mistykit do you wish to fallow the path of a medicine cat?" He meowed Mistykit stepped up to the ledge "I do" she purred "from this moment forward until you have earned your full medicine cat name you shall be known as Mistypaw." Sparklebelly walked up to her apprentice and licked her head. Sparklebelly and her newly appointed apprentice padded off the rock Death smiled at sparklebelly and she nodded in reply.

"Ravenkit come up here." Bramblestar meowed and he did "I can already see your fathers strength in you and his cunning abilities though we do not know who your mother is I'm sure shed be very proud of you now Death you are ready for an apprentice. Ravenkit is your son so from this moment forward you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Death your father will be your mentor, Death pass on your skilled fighting and cunning abilities to your son" Bramblestar meowed Death padded up to his son and touched noses with him. "That is all Thunderclan." Bramblestar meowed hopping down from the rock "Sparklebelly what am I going to learn first!?" Mistypaw piped her bushy tail waving back and forth.

"We'll first I want to show you the territory's and where the best places to find herbs are. After that I can show you how to hunt so when there's no medicine cat duties the clan can always use an extra set of paws!" Sparklebelly meowed Death and Ravenpaw came padding up "I hear your going to show Mistypaw the territory's?" Death asked "yes I am." Sparklebelly meowed "we'll I'm going to show Ravenpaw the territory's want to come with us?" He asked "We'll I'm going to show her some places to find herbs so I fear it might slow you down." She replied "nah you will be fine com on it will be fun!" He reassured "alright let's go Mistypaw" Sparklebelly purred.

They walked many paces. "This is coltsfoot it helps with any cat who has trouble breathing. In fact our stock is low want to take these back to camp for me? Sense we are so close?" Sparklebelly meowed Mistypaws eyes sparkled "YES!" She yowled "do you remember your way back?" Sparklebelly asked "yes of course!" She meowed dashing off with the coltsfoot in her jaws. Sparklebelly caught up to Death "where's Mistypaw?" He asked "sent her on her first herb mission it will be good for her scenting skills and learning the territory." Sparklebelly replied. Death nodded "what do you smell Ravenpaw?" Death asked "I smell YUCK! What's that stench it smells like crow food and mud!" Ravenpaw meowed Sparklebelly purred "That's Shadowclan scent remember it." Death meowed amused "oh ill remember it." Ravenpaw meowed in disgust "let's Play a scenting game." Death meowed.

"Me and sparklebelly go hide you remember our scent and try and find where we are hiding sound like fun?" Death asked Ravenpaw nodded.

"Alright, count to ten rabbit hops." Death meowed "okay!" Ravenpaw meowed "one rabbit hop, two rabbit hops." Ravenpaw meowed and Sparklebelly and Death dashed off as they ran Death spoke "See? We could do this kind of stuff as a family if you'd give up your medicine cat duties." He meowed "Death we have talked about this I love you but I love being a medicine cat too Bramblestar, as you know is my father and he knows what happened our kits lived what more do you want?" Sparklebelly meowed Death stepped in front if her and she ran into him. "**HEY!**" Sparklebelly shouted "What? How can you say that? It's like your dead! do you know what it's like to be looked at by your clan mates especially when you were a kitty pet like you betray the warrior code?" Death hissed sparklebelly giggled and licked Deaths muzzle "but we did betray the warrior code and the medicine cat code!" Sparklebelly meowed. "Sparklebelly I love you why won't you give this up for me?" Death asked saddened "what would Thunderclan think of me? They could exile me? And then what?" She meowed "I'd go to. Mistypaw and Ravenpaw wish everyday they knew who there _real_ mother was." Death meowed.

"Yes but would they really want to know? And would you really leave? And would they?" Sparklebelly meowed looking down at her paws "yes I would! I love our kits and you! I know them Mistypaw loves you and sees you as her mother already she says it all the time Ravenpaw would learn to love you! Sparklebelly we can run away and start our own clan! Where medicine cats can have mates! Think about it at least?" Death meowed Sparklebelly flicked her tail "alright now lets go hide" she purred Death hid in the undergrowth a of a bush and Sparklebelly used her lean body and flexible skills to hide underneath some twigs. Mistypaw came running back. "SPARKLEBELLY! SPARKLEBELLY!" She yowled he ran by Sparklebelly almost but Sparklebelly grabbed her by The scruff "sssshhhh Death is doing a tracking game with Ravenpaw." She meowed

Ravenpaw l drew closer to Death "I smell you Death!" Ravenpaw hissed "and you too Sparklebelly come out!" Ravenpaw meowed Death stayed put and Ravenpaw grew closer to his hiding spot "FOUND YOU!" He meowed "very good now find Mistypaw and Sparklebelly." Death praised his son "there under the twigs" Ravenpaw meowed Sparklebelly laughed "talented apprentice Death." She purred.

"Come on let's get back to-" Death paused. "Death?" Sparklebelly meowed questioning him. "_SHHH!__" _Death snapped "Shadowclan I smell them "Sparklebelly, come on." Death hissed. The young apprentices, Death and Sparkleblelly crept closer to the scent and saw , Tigerheart ,Blackstar,Dawnpelt, and Rowanclaw. "Ravenpaw go back to camp and tell Bramblestar to send help!" Death hissed Mistypaw stayed put fear in her eyes as she watched her brother dash off Sparklebelly looked at her and pulled her into a protective embrace with her tail. Death saw is _'she can't ignore the fact that she is over protective and her mother instinct will take over.' _Death thought to himself he came out of the bushes to face Blackstar "what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?!" Death demanded "We have scented Thunderclan on Shadowclans territory many times!" Blackstar spat Death could see the old age in Blackstar.

Death unsheathe his claws "get off Thunderclan this is a warning!" Death hissed Sparklebelly stepped in front of Death "I have seen everything! Blackstar go home." Sparklebelly meowed Blackstar laughed "What's a medicine cat going to do? Your a medicine cat stay out of this!" Blackstar spat Death grew angry at Blackstar be little Sparklebelly for the path she chose. "Blackstar your forgetting I was a warrior before a medicine cat." Sparklebelly meowed trying to stay calm "for a short time a moon maybe if that!" Blackstar spat "if I recall right you got into one battle with Shadowclan and you went running to be a medicine cat! Cowardly if you ask me" Blackstar hissed Sparklebelly put her head down Death grew protective over her and got into an attack position "first of all she became a medicine cat because she couldn't stand to see any cat hurt! And she didn't want to spend her life inflicting pain on other cats! So before you laugh your tail off she is braver then you could ever be!" Death hissed though he never liked the she-cats chose to become a medicine cat he excepted it and honored her to the highest for it.

"Also she does know how to heal,fight, and hunt! So Ba-" Death was interrupted by Squirrleflights yowl in rage "BLACKSTAR!" The she-cat hissed "Squirrleflight, your the deputy of Thunderclan. So tell me why were your warriors scented on Shadowclans side of the border? And why did we find a dead rabbit there?" Blackstar hissed "Because your no good lieing fur balls!" Squirrleflight hissed "Now go home! Or my patrol and I will attack!" She spat "Sandstorm is a little old to fight don't you think? Along with Graystripe." Blackstar snorted "I'm the same age as you Blackstar maybe a few moons older so shut your muzzle before I shut it for you!" Sandstorm growled.

Just then Bramblestar dashed up with Lionblaze,Birchfall, Cloudtail and Foxleap. "Your greatly out numbered Blackstar, go home! There is ten of us and four of you." Bramblestar meowed calmly.

Blackstar hissed and lunged for Bramblestar. Rowanclaw,Dawnpelt,and Tigerheart stayed back. "What are you frog-brains doing!?" Blackstar shouted a mouth of Bramblestars fur. Bramblestar hissed and slashed at Blackstar. finally Bramblestar threw Blackstar off and hissed "Don't do this Blackstar!" Bramblestar yowled "Shut up, Graystripe, Sandstorm you knew Tigerstar, Bramblestar is his son! And you'd crown that leader of your clan!? Cloudtail you even! You saw Tigerstar and what he did do you really trust his son? Who's brother was murderous as well? And were talking about the cat that hardly looked like him! Bramblestar looks just like him! Sandstorm,Graystripe, Cloudtail how can you trust him?" Blackstar challenged Squirrleflight grew angry and determined to prove her mate was nothing like Tigerstar "Bramblestar has been nothing but loyal to Thunderclan and when he fought the battle against the dark forest he fought for Thunderclan and against Tigerstar! No one In Thunderclan could doubt his loyalties to us!" Squirrleflight hissed.

Blackstar lunged for Squirrleflight and the she-cat hissed and lunged for him as well she scratched at his throat and Blackstar dropped to the ground he twitched his tail one last time then lay still. Bramblestar looked up at Rowanclaw "I'll see you at the next gathering Rowan_star_" Bramblestar meowed. Bramblestar padded up to Death "you handled that well." He meowed to the darker tabby. Death dipped his head in great respect for the large Tabby tom.

Mistypaw ran up to Sparklebelly "Sparklebelly what do we do now?" The she cat asked "We'll I think we should help Rowanstar and his warriors take Blackstar back to Shadowclan territory and bury him." Sparklebelly purred "Is that okay Rowanstar?" Sparklebelly asked. The new leader dipped his head, So Mistypaw and Sparklebelly picked Blackstar up and carried him back to Shadowclan territory.

They laid him in the middle of Shadowclan camp Rowanstar walked up to Sparklebelly and purred "Thank you, I'm very sorry about this I was only fallowing my leaders wishes. Also I know Littlecloud has been wanting to see you would you like to visit with him?" Rowanstar asked "Yes only for a bit because you need to go to the moon pool to get your nine lives." Sparklebelly stated she walked to Littleclouds's den he was sorting through herbs. "Hello Littlecloud." Sparklebelly purred She saw the old age in the toms face. "Sparklebelly! What a surprise haha I've lives through many of Thunderclans medicine cats Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Leafpool and Jayfeather how are Jayfeather and Leafpool?" Littlecloud asked "there doing fine Jayfeather is ill and retired to the elders den so I took over and now I have Mistypaw here." Sparklebelly purred. Littlecloud purred "I've got a new apprentice of my own Swiftpaw he is brilliant with herbs he has a great memory born to be nothing but a medicine cat I say." Littlecloud meowed "Mistypaw is A very quick learner and fast on her feet and not a bad memory either." Sparklebelly purred. Mistypaw was over discussing herbs with Swiftpaw "Littlecloud looks like someone made a friend." Littlecloud looked at his apprentice "Hey, tonight will be Swiftpaws first trip to the moon pool Do you think Mistypaw would like to join?" Littlecloud asked "Well she was just made an apprentice today, but I mean I So pose it could be good for her." Sparklebelly meowed.

**(A.N: short chapter i know! But I think I covered a lot in this chapter! :) next one will be longer!)**


End file.
